


Burn Bright

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Ryoken could wear death on his lips and Yusaku would still kiss him.





	Burn Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I think that pmdd just hit me so have a drabble I wrote because it the recent episode, when Yusaku was looking at Stardust Road, I noticed that the sky looked like him and the the ocean looked like Ryoken.

There’s such a stillness in the air, a hushed quiet that gave no whisper of remorse or of sympathy for the two star-crossed lovers.  Fate wants to crush them, it always has and always will. They were star-crossed lovers, but in so many ways, they were more like supernovas waiting to explode and destroy the universe around them.

 

It’s a fair trade, the universe destroys you and in return you were allowed to destroy a small piece of it.

 

Yusaku hopes that when he leaves the world, that he’ll shake the universe so much that the stars will never burn as bright.  He wants to take from the universe what it took from him, all the light in his life.

 

Ryoken kisses his neck, so soft and tender that Yusaku feels a flicker of light inside of him.  Ryoken is his only light, but Ryoken’s own light flickers like a flame in the wind, it’s so close to extinguishing, so close to dying.

 

Ryoken’s teeth graze his skin.  Ryoken can be so soft but so harsh.  He really was a flame, so soft and delicate but could burn you if you tried to touched it.  Even if Ryoken burned him, Yusaku would never want to stop touching him. Ryoken could wear death on his lips and Yusaku would still kiss him.  

 

Ryoken says that they are like the ocean and sky.  He is the ocean and Yusaku is the sky. They can meet each other, they can touch and reflect within each other, but they will never mix.  In the end, they can never be with each other, not until the end of the world when the sky and ocean would finally mix in the final moments of life in the universe.

 

In some ways, Yusaku wants to be cruel and selfish.  He wants to let the world end, to burn and twist and break the way he had as a child.  He wants to stop running, stop fighting, stop thinking… He wants to love Ryoken and to be loved back with no fear of the consequences of that love.  He wants the world to end so that, maybe in those last moments, he can be happy.

 

It’s too much to ask for, isn’t it?


End file.
